Fuel To The Fire
by NyanNyanxlt
Summary: Sequel to Neon Glow! Dominic and Georgie are obviously in love, but what happens when an old lover returns? Will Vince ever find a girl friend? Twice the drama, twice the action, twice the better. Rating for Possible Chapters and Language!
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot, dry summer day as a silver Honda civic rolled up. The woman driver walked in, "Is Dominic Toretto still around?"

"Yeah, I'll get him for you," Georgie began to get up.

"Don't worry about it, I'm an old friend." She walked around the counter into the familiar garage.

Vince and Leon looked up from their job, "Is that?"

"Letty?" Leon finished the sentence.

She walked up behind Dom, as he turned she leaned up to kiss him. He backed into the side of the car and put his hands up, "Whoa, girl."

"What?" She smiled, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Well," he tried to not be mean, "I'm… I'm engaged."

"What? To who?"

"Georgie."

"The chick at the front counter? She's just a kid!"

"She's not a kid-"

"She's what? 18?"

"21-"

"She's 10 years younger than you! I waited for you!"

Dom sighed, "You're the one that left."

"And?"

"Don't do this bullshit Letty…"

"Er, Vince let's go grab some lunch." Leon and Vince made a timely exit and dragged Georgie out with them.

"What bullshit Dom?"

"Blaming me!"

"It is your fault-"

"Get out…" She dropped her jaw, "Get out of my garage."

She scoffed and headed to the diner.

--

Wow that sucked. Chap 2 ish better. I just needed that little… disagreement.


	2. Kiss and Tell

"How long have they been together?"

Mia flipped through a car magazine, "Hmm.. about a year."

"When did he propose?" Mia just glanced up, "Mia!"

"After she won at her horse show, to get back into school, in front of tons of newspaper reporters," she pulled out one of the newspapers. They made the front cover, it was him sliding the ring on her finger.

"I won't let him go without a fight."

"You better hire a hit man."

"It won't be that-"

"How long were you two together? Did he ever propose to you?"

"What's wrong with you Mia?"

"For once, Dom is calm. He's happy, He loves Georgie."

Over the next few months, Letty tried to get on Georgie's nerves; to get her to give up. But Georgie always, had a counter.

"Have you two had sex? I know when I was with him he couldn't get enough."

"Yes," Georgie typed something onto the laptop, "He doesn't do that to me. Perhaps I'm just too satisfying." Letty glared and stomped off.

"You're mean," Mia leaned on the thresh hold of the door.

"All is fair in love and war my dear friend," Georgie smiled, "They're just mind games."

That night Georgie went in to write everyone's checks for the next day. She looked through the glass window, and she nearly dropped the envelopes. Dom and Letty were kissing. She shook her head, put the envelopes on the counter, and walked out. She went to find her keys.

Dom pushed Letty away, "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"I wan't you back."

"Well I have what I want," he spoke truthfully. He walked inside, "Where's Georgie?" He asked Mia.

"In the kitchen I think." Mia replied.

"Georgie, we need to talk-"

"Save it Dom," the ring was lying on the counter top. "I don't know what I was thinking even attempting a relationship with you," Dom had quite the reputation for a player, especially after Letty left. "I guess you both got what you wanted after all." She walked out of the door, Dom in close pursuit.

"Georgie, it's not what you're making it out to be."

"Save it for your boys, Toretto." She got into the car and drove off, and of course Dom followed her, consistently calling her cell phone, which she had since turned off. But it was rather easy getting away from him. She drove for hours, deep into night fall.


	3. Every Light In The House Is On

_Every Light In The House Is On,_

_Back Yard Looks Like The Crack Of Dawn,_

_Front walk looks like Run way lights,_

_Kinda like noon in the dead of night,_

_Every light in the house is on,_

_Just in case you ever do get tired of bein' gone,_

_Yeah Every Light In The House Is On…_

Georgie completely disappeared for 7 days. The team searched high and low for her, each and every day they got closer. She had many close encounters with them, but her new rental car kept her easily hidden. She was now in the state of New Mexico. She drove down a dirt road, into a small town with a pueblo essence. She parked by the hotel, and slept. She had called her dean of the university, complaining of an illness. So, she had to fake one good enough for a doctor's note. Little did she know, her request was about to come true.

Letty stopped in the town. She found Georgie, "Georgie, Wait!"

"Why? Just leave me alone, you got what you wanted. You won; you don't have to rub it in."

"It wasn't what you're making it out to be-"

Georgie turned and walked up to her, "Bull shit."

"I kissed him, he didn't kiss me…"

"Why? We had a perfectly good thing going until you decided to come back in; if I remember correctly, you gave him up."

"I did- I'm sorry…"

"No, sorry is when you step on somebody's toe, sorry is when you accidentally break a glass… Not when you kiss somebody's fiancée with a malicious intention," She turned to walk away.

"When you broke up with him, he was going to tell you. But, like a bratty little bitch, you drove off in a storm."

"What'd you call me?"

"A bratty… Little… Bitch-" Georgie knocked her to the ground.

"Work on your English, Seniora Puto. _That_ was me being a bitch; compared to what I should have done to both of you, it was extremely merciful on my part."


	4. Road Rage

CHAPTER 4 : Road Rage

Georgie drove in her second week of escape. Had Letty told the truth? Or was she simply trying to rescue her lost lover? Three cars were in a rush to out-do each other, as if in an ultimate fighting championship. She stayed in her lane, and kept on driving. The two cars in front of her crashed, the third car swerved to the left, at which time, a semi truck swerved into Georgie's lane, hitting her car. The car rolled down the hill, and everything went black.

She remembered opening her eyes, a paramedic looking into her eyes with a bright light. One was hooking IV's up. She slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Here's her phone, try to find some I.C.E numbers, or recently called numbers," The paramedic handed the phone to the nurse, who walked off, scanning numbers.

The nurse found several missed calls and messages by her I.C.E number. She called the number…

"Hello?" Dominic sounded tired, strained, and a little depressed.

"Hello, this is San Antonio Hospital, we have a Georgette Lee here with us and we would appreciate it if you could provide us with any information…"

"What happened to her?"

"Hold on and I'll pull her file…" It was seconds before she began to rattle it off "They're not for sure. A crash involving 4 cars and an 18 wheeler, One Driver Killed, Two Critically Wounded. The 18-wheeler driver was fine, but Georgette is in ICU with a fractured spine, three broken ribs, and she's in a coma. By the looks of her car, she's lucky she's not dead."

"Where are you located?" She told him and he scribbled it down on paper. He hung up and turned for the nearest exit heading to San Antonio, Texas. Mia called him, and he told her what happened.

"Oh shit Dom, is she OK? I mean, she's not dead, right?"

"I don't know yet." Hours later he parked at San Antonio Hospital, and he went to the desk.

"Are you Mr. Toretto?" The woman asked. She was a little shorted than average, with dishwater blonde hair, and vibrant blue eyes.

"Yeah, How's Georgie?"

"She's stable; but not out of the blue. I'm Alanna Meek, her Doctor. You can come with me, I have to do some reports." He followed her to the elevator, and they got off at the third story. They walked to room 332 A ICU. The heart monitor beeped at a steady pace, the IV dripped steadily, hydrating and feeding her bruised and beaten body. Cords, Tubes, and Wires were everywhere, and it took Dom awhile to take it all in. He saw an IV dripping a blue liquid into her…

"What's that?"

Alanna looked, "It's an immobilizer in case she wakes up in a panic. It keeps her spine from becoming more damaged." She wrote more information down on her clipboard, "Should I call in a bed for you?"

"In ICU?"

"By code, you're not supposed to do it, but she's stable. Readings are the same. And in my years of practice, the patient usually calms down and might even wake if the presence of someone they know is around…" The heart monitor sped a little, Alanna watched intently.

"Is something wrong?"

"She's probably waking; as long as it doesn't slow down tremendously, we should be OK…" She saw Georgette rustle slightly, "I'll leave you two alone."

Her lashes fluttered, and her eyes opened, her voice was light and raspy, "Dom – I'm sorry…"

"Shhh, it's OK. Don't worry about it." He kissed her forehead.

"I can't feel anything," she tried to wiggle her toes.

"That's because you're doped up…" He heard Alanna clear her voice, "…On very advanced medical……Stuff."

"Georgette Lee, Correct? You've been in quite the accident. You have three broken ribs, and your spine is fractured in three vertebrae… You can't feel anything because, as Mr. Toretto stated, You're all doped up on advanced medical stuff. More formally, an immobilizer. It's to keep you from excessive injury."

"Great. Gimpy Georgie."

"Don't worry, I think you'll be fine. You might need some intense chiropractic sessions, and you'll be sore for a few days, but we have meds for that. Any allergies?" She shook her head slightly, "Good. I'll set up a prescription. There's nothing we can do for the ribs or the spine, but we can ease the pain-"

"Ease?"

"Dear, with the injuries you have, nothing but death will abolish the pain."

Well, Alanna was right. It eased the pain, but it still hurt incredibly, as if someone was stabbing her in the back with an ice pick. Heating pads, meds, and Dom's massages relaxed her enough to get some sleep. After she was healed, she did have several intense sessions with the chiropractor; which hurt more than the injury it's self. All of this bull shit because of some idiotic road rage.

--

Bwahaha **cough** hope you enjoyed! I don't even know if theres a san Antonio hospital, or an immobilizer, so please don't crawl my ass if I got it wrong. 'Tis Fiction, and nothing more, nothing less.


	5. Movie Night Mondays

CHAPTER 5 : Movie Night Monday

That night they watched A Man Apart.

"I do not look like Vin Diesel-"

"Yes you do!" Leon exclaimed.

"Georgie, Do I look like Vin Diesel?"

She scoffed and snorted, "Of course not!"

"Thank you-"

"He's much hotter…" the team laughed and he grabbed her into a gentle head lock, "I'm pretty sure he doesn't have B.O. Either…"

"Get outta here," he let her go with an amused smirk on his face.

"You do look like him …. I do Not!" Mutters were heard into the kitchen, when Georgie helped Letty and Mia clean.

"He looks like him," the three girls agreed in unison.

"I DO NOT!" Dom chimed back.

They washed the dishes, and cleaned up the popcorn from the popcorn fight they had when Leon, Vince and Brian all agreed to team up and make fun of Dom for being a wanna-be 'Vinny D.' and having plastic surgery to look like him. They even wrote a song, "Vinny D." to the tune of the famous song "Sandra D." from Grease.

Georgie crawled into her room, and slipped under the sheets and began to fall asleep. She slept well, tonight she didn't have any pain.

The next week, Letty brought over the movie, xXx, and The Chronicles of Riddick. They watched both, and Dom suffered more torture. She went into his bedroom and lied next to him, "I sorry I make fun of you."

"It's OK, I'll get you back."

"That's what I'm afraid of!"

"So at least your racing car wasn't bashed. You wanna run it next week?"

"Next week? Isn't that kinda soon?"

"Yeah, but I think you could pull it off. You got away from me for about a month, and I'm undefeated."

"I'll think about it. No promises!" She rested her head on his chest.

"Were you serious about the Vin Diesel being hotter than me?"

"Aww, was our wittle man ego bruised? Lemme kiss it make it better," She went for him.

"Eww, Cooties… Girl Germs…" She eventually got to him and kissed him lovingly.

"I didn't choose Vin Diesel," she smiled and cuddled up next to him, where she slept the rest of the night.

--

Bleck, Oh well – I needed the chapter. Next one is… MUCH better…


	6. The Fast, and The Famous

CHAPTER 6 : The Fast, and The Famous

Georgie filed paper work, and looked up as someone came in.

"Is the owner around?"

"Yeah, let me go get him." Georgie turned the corner into the Garage, "Mr. Toretto, a Mr. Vin Diesel would like to speak to you."

He laughed, "Stop shittin' on me Georgie."

"I'm serious," She raised her brows.

"Why the hell would some famous, million dollar actor be here?" Vince added.

"Why would anybody expect him to be here? Perhaps the privacy."

"Georgie enough with the games, get back to work!"

"Fine," Georgie walked back, and came back, literally dragging Vin Diesel behind her, "Believe me now?"

"Oo, Sorry," Now Dom felt like an Idiot.

Letty and Mia Laughed, and Georgie walked over to them, watching the scene.

"Uh, Hi I'm Dominic-"

"Diesel," Mia snorted.

"Toretto. That's Vince and Leon, That's Letty, Georgie, and the snorting girl is my sister, Mia, and the dork behind her is Brian."

Brian had a five gallon bucket over his head, and he snatched it off just realizing they weren't joking. He smiled innocently.

"Nice to meet you-" He and Dom were talking about cars non-stop. "You do Hummers?"

"We've done it all, except a semi, but only because it won't fit."

"How much for paint, neons, decals, amps, overall a customized car?"

"Hummer right? Georgie go get a quote."

"I'm not your bitch!" She said rightfully.

"You're my secretary; so you're my paid bitch. Go!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. The three girls slunk off to the office.

"They look even more alike in person," Letty leaned on the counter.

"Yeah…" Georgie pulled everything up on the computer, printed the quote…

--In the Garage—

"She seein' anybody?" Vin watched her leave.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"She's my fiancé."

"Well congrats."

"Don't congratulate him yet-" Brian teased lightly.

"Shut up O'Conner," Georgie kicked him in the butt when she passed him, and handed the quote to Vin. Mia followed her action, as did Letty.

"It's an ass kickin' machine!" Leon laughed.

---Because Of Lack of Better Ideas; I'm fast-forwarding this thing, big time. I've come up with a great plot. And I'm not sure were to head it off from here, so, let's begin!—


	7. Love Over Gold

CHAPTER 7 : Love Over Gold

Georgie and Dom were back from dinner, as the team decided to go TP houses, and egg Hectors garage and Sgt. Tanner's house. But the two decided to keep out of trouble for the night. Georgie headed up stairs to get into her PJ pants. How she loved them. Long, baggy and comfortable, but yet, it was never too hot to wear them. The smart-ass sayings and the patterns didn't hurt her love for them either. Her head snatched around as she heard a gunshot. She ran down to the kitchen, where she saw Dom lying in the floor. "Oh shit Dom, what happened?"

"I got shot-"

"No shit Sherlock!"

Texas stepped in the door. Texas was on Georgie's equestrian team, and was studying to become an ER Nurse, "What'd you do to him?"

"I didn't do it!"

"Shut up Georgie, call 911… Where are your towels?"

Georgie told her and dialed the phone. Texas tended to the wound, checking vitals and pulse, "Dom, ya gotta stay awake. Do you know who shot you?" She shook his head weakly. It was a chest wound, at point blank range. It was a mess.

At the hospital, Georgie was in her PJ pants and had slipped a gray hoodie on. She wore flip-flops. She didn't care how she looked at this particular moment. Dom was in the ER, having a bullet removed from the wall of his heart. It should have killed him. An officer came up, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Georgie nodded. "Do you have any idea who may have shot him?"

Georgie Nodded.

"Well?"

"Draven Quinn. I broke up with him years ago. A few months ago at a car show he shoved me into a car and refractured my back. I've turned him down so many times since then. He kidnapped Mia, thinking she was me… He's an asshole."

"So generally psychotic behavior, and potentially… No; he is dangerous…" The cop scribbled something down on his paper.

"I don't know who else could have done it." The cop thanked her for her time, and the surgeon finally came out, as the team arrived.

"I'm going to be honest. It's a miracle he's survived as long as he did. The chances of him making it, are slim. I haven't seen somebody survive a shot like that for more than three minutes, so there is a small flicker of hope that should be maintained. We'll keep a careful eye on him. I think you should go home and get some sleep. You can see him tomorrow, when his body has hopefully regained some strength. You've been through a lot today. You all have been through a lot today."

Carlos, the surgeon, was Texas' brother, so Georgie felt comfortable leaving Dom. But there was still that small sliver of worry that filled her soul. What if he didn't make it? She hadn't met another man like him. They hadn't even made love; yes, what she had told Letty was a lie. But that was a small, enduring test that Georgie held out. Dom had waited, and he had been extremely patient with Georgie's consistent mood swings. She lied down that night, but sleep was scarce. She dazed out for 5 minutes here and there, but nothing consistent. Texas called her cell, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing luv, he's doing fine. Well as fine and a heart-shot victim can be. I called to check on you."

"I'm ok, sleepless, but fine."

--

The next day she went to visit Dom. She sat in a chair, with her head in her hands, tired from the night before. Panic set in as the heart monitor began to drop a straight line. Alarms went off; nurses and surgeons swarmed. Texas pulled Georgie out, and closed the door.

The surgeon sighed, frustrated, "Time of Death; 7:18 a.m." He walked out, and met Georgie's eye. He looked down and walked off. Georgie knew that wasn't good. Dominic Toretto, King of Thieves and Love of her Life, was dead. Texas came out to offer support.

"Do you want to see him?" Texas asked, Georgie nodded. She opened the door, and closed it when Georgie walked in.

A cold feeling surrounded her; a feeling of death.


	8. Sweet Dreams, My Love

CHAPTER 8 : Sweet Dreams, My Love

She held his cold, limp hand, "I swear to it Dom, I will kill that faggot." She kissed him on the brow, "Sweet dreams, my love." She left.

Texas wrote down the last record of stats, but something startled her, "Shit. Georgie!" She ran, but not fast enough. Georgie took off.

For the next two year, Georgie hunted Draven, and he knew it. He was in fear for his life; and with good reason. It was cold, in New York, as snow fell lightly over the earth. She wore a black leather jacket, and was dressed mostly in black. Around her neck hung the cross; Dom's cross. She wore sunglasses, and watched the jockeys exercise their horses easily in the wet ground. A mixture of mud and snow; it was disgusting. She watched Draven out of the corner of her eye, and he spotted her. He acted twitchy and nervous. When Georgie went after someone, it was always full throttle. She took her sunglasses off easily, glaring at him with an Icy look. The wind swept her loose locks. Draven and his group were the deer, and she was the lone wolf; hungry and thirsty for blood, she was unmoved. She liked torturing him though, she made herself seen to him and she knew he would be walking on eggshells.

She left, but the next time, Draven wouldn't be so lucky. She drove into the street-racing alley once more. This is how she did it, this is how she lived. Her car was no longer white with the herd of wicked horses. It was black like death. A splash of blood red color was on the sides now. Red neons replaced her once green glow. The windows were rolled up as she drove to the line, and paid her fee. Two others were racing that night. She revved her engine, loosening the Nitrous valve. With a wave of a skank's arm, they were off. A wild instinct flooded her every thought. One of the new cars flew up beside her. They battled it out for the quarter mile, and she won. The driver raced for slips, and he ran. Georgie collected her winnings and charged after the car.

She chased the car for a while to the rural areas of New York. She got out when the car stopped, and walked up to the window. Her long black leather trench coat trailing behind her in the bitter cold wind. She knocked on the window. The dark tinted window slowly rolled down. She took her sunglasses off; "Dominic? You… You're supposed to be dead." She was confused, and didn't know what was going on.

He opened the car door, and stepped out "I was. After you left, I came back. Texas ran after you, but she was too late. I've been hunting your down ever since I got out."

"But nobody except Draven knows my name –"

"It's pretty easy to find the mysterious silhouette."

"That's a horrible name they've given me…"

"So what are you doing out here?"

"I was planning to kill Draven. And I should."

"Come back with me, Georgie. Don't stay in this freezing cold hell hole."

She walked up to Dom, putting her head in his chest, "I've missed you Dom."

He wrapped his arms around her; an action he'd long been waiting to do. After awhile, "Can I Keep My Car?"

"Hell No. Follow me, we can get out of this cold wind." They drove for 20 minutes, and Georgie unlocked the door to her condo. It was large and nice. Georgie hung her coat on the coat rack, and shut the door behind Dom.

--

Har Har, You though I'd really kill Dom, didn't You! Lol


	9. Chapter 9

It's been awhile since I've updated. I have started another TFATF story, but I have lost muse for this one for awhile. It's not the end, I just don't have a muse for this particular story…. Thanks for reading, I promise I'll add some stuff later!

--Lacie


End file.
